Volm Technology
Volm Tech Cannon.jpg Volm Tech Harness Remover.jpg Volm Augmented Pistol.jpg Volm Augmented Assault Rifle.jpg Volm Tech Grenade Emission.jpg Volm Tech Rocket Launcher.jpg Cochise suit.jpg Cochise ship.jpg Volm technology is more advanced than that of humans. It has been shown to be very effective in combating the Espheni, as a result of the Volm's earlier and prolonged contact with that species. Most Volm tech emits blue light. Volm Atmospheric Entry Spacecraft Following the destruction of the Espheni cannon, the Volm came to Earth on these spacecraft. They came in a lightning storm and caused a shrill noise to sound before appearing. They plummeted to Earth, and when a few yards above the ground, they used a rocket system to soften the descent. Once landing, a door opened allowing the Volm inside to exit the craft. Volm Armor The Volm armor covers the entire body, except for the hands. It is made up mostly of metal, except for a cape-like extension covering the head from behind. Cochise wears the armor when he comes down to Earth. Volm Grenade The Volm Grenade is a weapon used to combat mechs . The grenade can be stuck to smooth surfaces and fired simultaneously (similar to C4 charges or dynamite charges). When fired, the grenades emit blue waves which disorient and disable mechs. Once in this state, these mechs are easy prey for human fighters. This grenade is similar to an EMP device which disables all electronic devices via an electromagnetic pulse. Volm-tech Augmented Guns The Volm-tech augmented guns are human guns that have been modified by Volm tech. Once modified, they fire blue-light bullets that are more powerful and more effective at bringing down Espheni allies and more deadly than a normal bullet to humans. De-Harnessing Machine The De-Harnessing machine is designed to safely remove the Harness . It is not automatic and requires an operator who must insert their hands into holes in the remover (which then extends blue tendrils that connect to the hands). The remover uses some form of electricity to destroy the connections the Harness has to its child host.Children who have their Harnesses safely removed externally, still have the harness's internal nucleus intact. Fibers extending out to their spikes are being regenerated by the nucleus. The Volm de-harnessing machine allows them to extract the fibers, and uproot the nucleus without affecting the host’s spinal cord or nervous system. However, all the benefits that it provides will be lost with it, i.e. Ben needing his inhaler again. It kills the Harness and leaves the child with no side effects, except for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Volm Cannon The Volm Cannon is a device that is being built underground by the Volm who landed on Earth. The Volm say they intend to use it to destroy Motherships. These Espheni towers produce a defense network and by destroying even one tower, the Volm will be able to land on Earth. In Search and Recover, Vice President Marina gives photographs of the "cannon" to Dr. Kadar, ordering him to analyze the pictures and determine what the function of the device is. After studying the pictures, he concludes that the device is "overkill" because it stores more energy than is necessary to power the "plasma armature" of the machine. This implies that there is something that is not right about what the Volm are doing. Cochise later explained that the cannon would fire an energy burst into the Espheni defensive grid and overload it. However, if the cannon failed to overload the Grid it could accelerate the irradiation of the planet. The cannon was finally fired at the Boston Mothership, using the radiation of the grid itself to power the weaponry even though the shot only impacted into one of the legs of the Mothership. After a short time, the weapon weakened the structure integrity of the leg causing it to fracture then finally break apart with the rest of the structure following it. The cannon takes ten minutes for it to be able to fire again. Volm Rocket Launcher The Volm have developed a weapon that is similar to a human rocket launcher that are effective in dealing with Espheni beamers. This weapon is able to a launch a projectile that is best described as a blue-light-emitting rocket. This rocket splits into many smaller ones that seek out and destroy (not just damage) the beamers. In Saturday Night Massacre, Cochise is able to fire a single projectile from this weapon that damages a Beamer enough for to crash, but not be totally destroyed. Volm Binoculars The Volm binoculars are used with single-handed operation and admits blue, glowing lights. Hal Mason and Ben Mason use the Volm binoculars with superimposed graphics to monitor Espheni power plant operations on the moon by night. Cochise uses his high-powered Volm binoculars with graphics display during his daylight surveillance of an Espheni re-education camp where Matt Mason is held captive. He later uses a pair to study the green flashes on the Moon and is stunned by the realization of what they mean. Volm Communicator This black rugged, carved Volm communicator merges advanced alien technology with rugged medieval design, its blue lights embedded in what appears to be a head with many spikes. It is used in The Eye when Cochise communicates with an imprisoned Tom Mason. Volm Spike Extractor The Volm have created a "spike extractor", this compact Volm medical device is the field unit version of the elaborate Volm laser de-harnesser. Cochise instructs Anne, "It is similar to the MRI device in Charleston but without the viewing screen. You must operate by intuition." As Anne manipulates the visible, blue laser tendrils, Cochise advises "You will know when it latches on." While electric chatter fills the room, Anne guides the lasers underneath the rib-caged hull that sits atop Ben's back. Anne uses it on Ben in A Thing With Feathers. Once the tendrils lock on to each spike, they can be safely removed with a simple pair of tweezers. However, unlike the laser de-harnesser, there is a danger with using the device as shown with when after three spikes were removed, Ben's other spikes started to react badly and the procedure had to be stopped. Volm Transmitter This Volm 'Mechs Transmitter Array' is used by Cochise to patch into the Espheni Command broadcast and display all Espheni Mechanical troop movements on a holographic map for the benefit of the 2nd Mass. By manipulating visible green currents with his hands, Cochise configures the map to show Hal all enemy patrols in real time, such as Espheni Beamers, Skitters, and Mechs in the area. Cochise uses it in Mind Wars and later to help the 2nd Mass in Find Your Warrior. Volm Scanner When Tom Mason returns to the 2nd Mass after crashing back to earth in an Espheni Beamer Airship, Anne Mason examines Tom using the handheld Volm eye scanner. As Anne shines the scanner's blue light into Tom's eyes, he teasingly protests, "I think if I had been force-fed eye worms I would know it. Volm Tablet The Volm use this multi-purpose Volm electronic Communicator Tablet to monitor Espheni activity. Cochise uses his Volm Tablet to analyze the Espheni 'Scout Whistle' frequencies in Til Death Do Us Part. In Find Your Warrior, while in the field to scout for any remaining Mechs or Skitters, Colonel Dan Weaver scans the Communicator Tablet's readout to find that Tom's 2nd Mass splinter group is trapped. Looking at the Volm Communications Tablet, Cochise comments "Tom Mason must be in trouble." Volm Interactive Global Nearing death, Cochise gives a departing gift to Tom Mason (Noah Wyle), a Volm interactive 3-D global intelligence hologram generator. In the next scene, Shaq touches the laser-generated 3-D globe at each city he wishes to discuss. Real-time graphics superimpose on the globe for tactical use, as Shaq shows the concentrations of Espheni forces in Moscow, Tokyo, and Washington D.C. as expected but interestingly in Nazca, Peru as well - where ancient geoglyphs lead some to believe that aliens landed there centuries ago. Category:Volm Category:Technology